


It's really you

by PerfectlyPorcelain13



Series: Soulmark Chronicles [1]
Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyPorcelain13/pseuds/PerfectlyPorcelain13
Summary: Richard B Riddick's soulmate marks didn't show until he was 13 and already had his eyes shined.Audrey Jacqueline "Jack" Badd was born with hers.Soulmate have the first words their soulmate says to them written on their bodies, these words don't appear until the soulmate is born.Complete. A sequel will be up soon.





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Riddick does have a soul (no matter what he claims) by Cinnie
> 
> I took a couple little parts

"They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side… the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. heard an Arab voice, some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? Smelled a woman, sweat, boots, tool belt leather. Prospector type, free settlers, and they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns the blue-eyed devil. Plannin' on taking me back to slam, only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops a long time for something to go wrong."

"For once my animal is just purring its not trying to get out of cryo. Theres this smell that just makes me want to stop running or protect it. I've never felt this before not even when I was just a boy in the homes with my friends and the nice old lady that called me Richard while everyone elts called me Rick. It all whent down hill after that old lady was killed. Her son had it pinned on me becaues only monsters have no soulmark".

"By the time my words showed up, I've already escaped from a few slams, killed more than few people (way way more than a few), and recently recovered from my eye shine surgery. So, waking up to find “Where the hell can I get eyes like that?” scrawled over my right pectoral is a bit of a shock. I try to forget them, because hell, they can’t be real, and anyway, supposedly perfect someone was 13 years my junior, so yeah, I wasn’t planning on holding my breath on finding them."

"It’s impossible to ignore them though, no one else can see them, not even with my usual tank top on, there just a little too low down, but still knowing that they’re there, and I finds himself touching them sometimes.

OOO

Audrey at first doesn’t quite get why her parents are so upset about her soulmark, by the time she’s five though she understands. “Gotta kill a few people” is not a nice thing for someone to say, and so little Audrey quits fussing when her Mommy makes her wear long sleeves even in summer. As she gets older, she sort of hopes that maybe it’s a joke or something, but doesn’t hold her breath.

Then she’s eleven and her parents die in an accident, and she’s sent to live with Uncle Mack. Uncle Mack is evil, a bad person and she wishes desperately that maybe her soulmate does kill people and he’ll come kill Uncle Mack so Uncle Mack will stop hurting her.

Her soulmate doesn’t show and one night she leaves, not only does she leave Uncle Mack behind, she leaves stupid Audrey, with her long brown curly hair and dolls and weakness behind to. Jack is a streetwise tough kid, who can pick pockets and steal food and other things and nobody messes with him.


	2. Ch 2

The Hunter Gratzner accidentally passes through a comet's tail while on auto-pilot. The ship along with its passengers crashes onto a desert planet. The ship's captain Tom Mitchell dies in the initial pass through the comet's tail, and the crash kills the navigator Greg Owens. Among the survivors are the ship's pilot Carolyn Fry; a dangerous criminal Richard B. Riddick; his captor William J. Johns; a Muslim Imam Abu al-Walid and his three acolytes Hassan, Ali and Suleiman; a young stowaway Audrey Jacqueline "Jack" Badd; an antique dealer Paris P. Ogilvie; and two Australian settlers Zeke and Shazza. Riddick manages to escape in the ensuing chaos of the crash.

Imam and his three acolytes where out side of the ship praying to Allah. The rest of the servivors started going thru the cargo that survived the crash. Paris had an egyptian sarcophagus filled with expensive booze. He also pulled out antique weapons to protect themself from Riddick. Shazza set up O2 tanks to help everyone breathe better, she was being really nice to Jack very motherly. This made Jack happy and sad it made her miss her own mother.

After a little while Fry said that they need to fine water before sun set. Just to have Paris point out that there is a third sun. Imam said this was a good sign "Blue sun, blue water". 

John gave Zeke a gun to send of one shot if he spots Riddick.

Zeke was burying the dead, Paris standing guard over the ship with his lounge chair, umbrella, and booze. Jack offered to help Shazza with inside the ship while everyone else look for Riddick and water.

Riddick had been watching them from a distance. He had already made it and was well hidden in the bone yard that from a distance looked like trees. He was on the hunt for that scent that made him purr inside. He had smelled ut again after the crash so whoever it was coming from servived the crash.

Fry took up a seat to rest by one of the giant skeletons. John's walked up to her and offered her some of his alcohol. Riddick took his chance to cute off a piece of hair, to smell it. He also found out Fry was going to dump the passengers but Owens stopped her. He could uses that information later.

The group out looking for water, found a deserted settlement. Imam and the three boys found a water pump and worked on getting it going again. Fry was looking through the building when she found a solar system model, there was no night on this planet.

The ship that was found was out of juice, the power cell from there ship might fit. Before they could do any more work John heard gun shots.

While burying the dead crew members, Zeke discovers a cave opening and upon entering it he is brutally killed by unseen, vicious creatures; however, the passengers believe it was Riddick's doing. Riddick is recaptured by Johns shortly thereafter.


	3. Ch 3

"So the body?" Fry asked Riddick. "Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds? Look, you told Johns you heard something."

Riddick didn't answer her. "Thats fine. You don't want to talk to me, that's your choice, but just so you know there's a debate as to whether we should leave you here to die."

Fry started to walk out when he finaly answered her. "You mean the whispers?"

"What whispers?"

"Telling me to go foe the sweet spot just to the left of the spine fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. It's a metalic taste, human blood. Copperish. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps, it goes away…."

Fry couldn't stand anymore she cut hime off "Do you want to shock me with the truth now?"

"All you people are so scared of me. Most days, I'd take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you gotta worry about now.

"Show me your eyes Riddick."

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." Fry moved closer to him wiping her sweaty hands of on her pants "Closer."

Riddick jumped up an into Fry's face with his eyes wide open. He pulled his chains tight making the cuffs bite into his wrists.

Thats when he heard it "Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Asks the kid, Jack, he thinks, he, Riddick stills a moment, no she. A girl, he can smell it now, that smell that has been making his inner animal purr, its coming from this little bitty girl. This firey temperd girl is his soulmate?

Fry is quickly forgotten, and he answers back, a test "gotta kill a few people." He watches in delights as the girls mouth falls open.

Jack covers quikly "Okay, I can do it".

Riddick sees she is trying to do. "Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him 20 menthol kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs".

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?"

"Exactly". He couldn't hide his excitement for much longer.

"Leave!" Fry orderd Jack, but the girl was looking at Riddick.With a wink from him she know to come back later when it was just them. 

With Jack gone he decided to change his plane he had to not just get off this rock he had to protect his girl.

Now to get Fry to leave so Jack could come back "cute kid. Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole. We looked."

"Look deeper." With that Fry left.

Jack snuck back down the stairs "Is she gone".

"Yes she is, you can come over here now."

"It's really you?" Jack gave Riddick the biggest and sweatest smile he has ever seen and it was just for him.

Riddick grins right back "fraid so sweatness". She gets right up to him and is looking him over, obviously trying to spot her mark, he jerks his chin down "Right pec kid. You'll have to peel off the fake skin."

He wants to laugh when bold as brass girl pulls his shirt down and peels away the fake skin hiding her mark on his skin. Her eyes light up when she sees her words "There blue like mine." Glancing up at him, almist shy, she pulls her sleeve of her shirt up and there's his messy handwriting running down her slim little appendage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like comments and I'm open to suggestions


	4. Ch 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like comments and I'm open to suggestions

With Jack still in his lap Riddick could smell her hair. "So Jackie where's your parents?"

"They died in an accident but that was my adopted parents. My birth parents where found in cryo. My mother was pregnent with me. I was born just fine but my parents never really woke up. After a couple of years they just flat lined." Jack just sat there with her head on his chest. "What about you?"

"I was found in a liquor store trash bin with my umbilical cord wrapped around my neck. Then I was pinned for murdering the closest woman to a mother to me."

Before Jack could ask more Riddicks head jerked up. "Someone's coming go hide."

John's comes into view, just as Jack hides behind a broken cryo-chamber.

"Finally found something worse than me, huh?"

"So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say, when I say it."

"For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you." But I can protect my Jackie girl.

"The truth is, I'm tired of chasing you."

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?" Fat chance he will just go back on his word in the end. I'm just a pay day, but this gives me a better chance of also getting Jack out of here too. If he maneges to get me back in the slam I'll just break out and go back to my girl.

"I'm thinking you could have died in the crash."

"My recommendation: Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv happy on your wanna be ass."

"Ok".

"Ghost me, mother fucker. That's what I'd do to you." John finally snaps and fires the gun braking Riddicks restraints leaving them useless.

"I want you to remember this moment. The way it could have gone and didn't Here." John's held out Riddicks googles, but instead of going for them he grabbed the gun. Then pointed it at John's face "Take it easy."

"Fuck you!" Riddick heard Jack gasp.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I want you to remember this moment." Riddick could hear Jack sneaking out the back. He throw the gun down took his goggles and followed her sweet scent.

He finds her behind the cargo bay putting stuff in her backpack. "Why did you leave?" She didn't answer him.

"Jack. Why…"

"Answer this Riddick. Why did you provoke him? He could of just shot you?" Jack was pissed off at him. "We just found each other and you were just going to throw it all away."

He reached forward resting his hand on her cheak, wiping away her tears. "I wanted him to shot the restraints off of me making it so he can't use them on me again."

Her shoulders slumped, all the anger leaving her "please don't leave me." He pulles her in to a tight hug and kisses her head.

"If I ever leave you I'll always come back for you. I promise you."

After she was done putting all her stuff and some food rations in the backpack.

"Lets head back before anyone notices us gone." Both stood up and Jack started to follow him "You need to go that was. We can't let anyone know that we're soulmates John will oues you against me. So stick with the story that your a boy got it."

With a mocking salute "Yes sir" then turned on her heels to heas out the other side.


	5. Ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep updating till I have the first movie done.   
> I love comments and suggestions so please.

Jack waited a bit longer in the cargo bay. On her way out she spotted a pair of yellow goggles they where almost perfect except for the broken straps. She also found a well stocked first aid kit.

Jack fixed the goggles putting them on her head then grabbing the kit, putting it in her pack with her spar clothes and a cloak she found.

With everyone getting there stuff. Jack overheard Fry and Imam.

"Just one?" Imam said pulling out the cell.

"For now."

OOOOOOO

The group of servivors started to head back to the settlement with the hopes that the power cell will work. Riddick was at the back of the group pulling the makeshift sled with the supplies. He was watching everyone closely figuring out who was needed to most to survive and who was expendable.

Shazza walked up to John's "So, click your fingers, and he's one of us now?"

"I didn't say that, but at least this way, I don't have to worry about y'all, uh, falling asleep and not waking up."

Riddick notest how shazza didn't quite believe him. That's when Jack took her chance to help cover up her and Riddick. "So, can I talk to him now?"

"NO!" John's yelled at her. This made Riddicks hair stand on end.

"Don't yell at him." Shazza terned to Jack. "It's not safe, I know you think he's cool and all. I just want you to stay safe." This made Riddick like Shazza, if he didn't make it off this rock or had to back to the slam his girl would have someone to watch over her.

Just then one of the other men dropped a bottle of liquor.

"Blast" He terned to grabe the bottle he had dropped, but Riddick got to it first. "Paris P. Ogilvie" the man introduces himself nervously. "Antquities dealer, entrepreneur." Paris offered to shake hands.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict murderer." He shakes Paris's hand.

"That's…. That's a particularly good shiraz." Riddick took of the cap. "It's… It's a lovely drop." He started to drink the alcohol. "It's… It's very expensive. By all mean's please help yourself."

Riddick polished off the last of the drink. good Paris was afraid of him.

OOOOO

"I mean, normally I can appreciate antiques. But this, this is something else." Paris pointed to the small ship, then he took a hefty drink of another one of his bottles of alcohol.

"It'll work." John's was keeping an eye on Riddick.

"It's nothing we can't repair, so long as the electrical adapts" Fry assured them.

"Well, it's not a star-jumper." Shazza was having her doubts about if the ship would work.

"It doesn't need to be." Riddick stood off to the side where he could see and hear everything. "Take a two-seater like this back up to the Sol-Track shipping lanes. Stick out her thumb, bound to get picked up. Ain't that right captain?" And he will do anything to make sure one of those seats are occupied by Jack when it takes off.

"Can I have a little help here?" Fry asked trying to brake the tension.

Riddick walked up about to help, and get a better look at the ship so he could be ready to fix or fly it. He saw how Jack jumped in to help, he'll talk to her about that later.

"I got it. Come on." Paris dragged the power cell into the ship.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." John's stopped Riddick from getting on the ship. "Do me a favor. Check these containers out and, uh, see what we can patch these wings up with. A right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep updating till I have the first movie done.   
> I love comments and suggestions so please.  
> REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Riddick just kept telling himself that Johns will make good bate later. To keep himself from going back and slitting his throat he went hunting for Jack.

It only took him a couple of minutes to find Jack going through some of the stuff in one of the deserted homes. She was blowing the dust off of an old beard trimmers. "What you going to do with that sweetness." Riddick had already checked, to make sure they where alone.

"I was thinking of shaving my head, because no girl would do that. It would also go with theyoung boy trying to copy an older male they want to be like." Jack looked at the trimmers, while taking off her hat and goggles.

Before she could start Riddick took the trimmers. "Sit down I'll do it. We don't need you to cut yourself."

After a little time of him slowly cutting away jacks hair she said something. "Did you realy kill as many people as Johns said?"

"No I've only killed people that have tried to kill me first. My first kill was when I was when I was in the slam. I was only 12, one of the realy big guys tried to make me his bitch. I slit his throat then wore his blood like war paint, no one messed with me again."

"Would you have killed a man for say child abuce?" Jack lookes down at her hands.

"It depends on how bad it is. Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes, it was my uncle he would beat me until I couldn't stand. The one night he came home drunk and tried to rape me but I knocked him out with a frying pan. Before he woke up I was gone."

"I'd kill him if you asked me to."

"Only if he tries to again."

"All right for now we need to have a plan about us getting off this rock. Starting with there skills and how they will benefit us when we're out of here. I already know Fry's a pilot and Johns' just a merc, I hope he dies on this rock. But if he dues make it off more than likely I'll be back in the slam. So we also need a plan for you if that happens." Riddick shaved the last of her hair off her head.

"But he gave you his word that he'll cut you loose." Jack turned to face him. "But if you go t a slam I'll never see you again." She has tears in her eyes.

Getting down on his knees, so he can be eye level with her. "It will be ok, I'll just break out again and come find you, but I need you to be someplace safe." He wiped away her tears. "So how would you stay with if I wasn't there ." He didn't want to say if he died. He had a feeling she would want to die with him instead.

"Ok well Fry is cool and all I don't see her as a kid tipe. Johns is a big no. Imam would takw me in to his church an all that. Paris might let me stay with him for a couple of months at the most but same as Fty not a kid person." Jack was thinking of how long it might take to break out of prison. "If I had to stay with someone for a long time it would be Shazza. She was nice to me like a mother would be."

"So if you had to go with Shazza all I would need to know is where she is going to go. The second choice is Imam and he's going to New Mecca."

OOOOO

Back inside the ship Fry, Shazza, and Johns are hooking up the power cell.

"Okay" Fry plugged in the last batch of wires, the lights came on making some of the monitors beep. "And we are getting there. So we're got enough power for a sys-check, but we'll still need more cells."

Johns comes up to Fry while she is setting up the sys-check. "How many are we talking about?"

"Um. Let's see we got a 90-gig draw. The other ship takes 20-gig cells. That would be five. Five total to launch."

Fry walks off the ship. Shazza comes up to Johns. "Thirty-five kilos each huh? Fuck" he said out loud.

"Wellthat pretty heavy." Shazza points out. "Well you know that old sand cat out there? I might be able to get it going."

"Yeah. Do it if you can, but if you need a hand…" he looked of the ship trying to spot Riddick. "Where did Riddick go?"


	7. Ch 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to get comments and if you would like to make suggestions about what should happen next please let me know.

Riddick told Jack he was going to do some recon, find out what happend. Jack agreed and whent of to do some of her own.

She ended up exploring with Ali. After spoting Riddick, her and Ali tried to spy on him.

Ali became bord with Riddick and decided to check out one of the buildings.

Jack got herself on top of the same building but was hidden under a tarp. She heard a whistle. 

"You're missing the party. Come on boy." She heard Johns call Riddick as if he was some kind of dog.

Jack was ripped from her train of thought by the tarp being pulled away from her.

"You're missing the party. Come on." Riddick smilled she could hear his mocking tone. He was making fun of Johns.

"You're going to make him regret speaking to you like that right" she giggled. He just smiled.

OOOOOO

Imam was making a prayer to Allah for the water, when Jack walked in sporting her new hair cut. "What" everyone was looking at her.

"It's the winner of the look alike contest." Paris pointed to Jack as she lifted her glass of water to her lips.

"Who were these poeple miners?" Paris said to Shazza.

"Looks like geologists. An advance team, moves around from rock to rock".

Fry walks up "Nice of them to leave so much stuff here. Why'd they leave their ship?"

Johns took a drink of his water "It's not a ship, it's a skiff. And it's disposable, really."

"It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" Paris asked everyone."Yeah, they probably had a big drop ship take them off planet." Shazza agreed.

Riddick was standing in the door frame cleaning his goggles. "These people didn't leave. Come on. Whoever got Zeke got them. They're all dead. Tou don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks, photos on the shelves."

"Maybe they had weight limits.You don't know."

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless ther's a fucking emergency." Riddick put his now clean goggles back on.

"He's fucking right" Jack jumped in.

"Watch your mouth." Johns gave Jack an evil look. Riddick made a mental note to kill Johns as soon as possible.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking. So what happend? Where are they?" Fry was backing up Riddick and Jack.

"Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?" Imam interrupted.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick turned to leave.

Screaming was heard in the distance. "Ali" yelled Imam.

"Come on". Johns didn't trust the kid. Once they where all at the doors to the coring room. He shot out the handles also getting the chains on the other side. "Slowly". He walked in with his gun held ready to fire.

Before Jack could run in to help find her little friend Fry stopped her "Jack, wait. Wait!"

Imam was looking inside "Ali?" going a little further "Ali?" He spoted some doors shaking, thinking the boy was behind the doors he opened them. Just then these little monsters came flying out and back down the coring tunnel, into the darkness.

Ali's skin and soft-tissue had been eaten by those monsters. Imam and his two other boys buried young Ali and prayed over him.

OOOOO

Johns lit one of his flares, and dropped it down the coring shaft.

"Other buildings work secure, so they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but forgot to lock the cellar." Johns, Fry, and Shazza look at Riddick, after what he just said they came down to his level to leave.

Shazza felt bad about wanting to kill him over her friend Zeke's death. " Here," she hands him her O2 tank.

" What it's broken?" He threw it down. The only trusted Jack

"No. There's still a few hits. Actually you asshole, I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

Johns walked up" Okay, let's board this place up and get the hell out of here." Shazza followed him out.

Riddick picked up the breather, he already knew he didn't need it but Jack might.

Fry was looking at coring samples before headed off to a model she found in one of the other houses. Turning the solar system back 22 years showing that there would be a solar eclipse.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Riddick smirked to hide the fact that he was worried about Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes I would love to get comments and if you would like to make suggestions about what should happen next please let me know

Ch 8

Riddick sat down by the ship to listening in on John's and Fry's conversation. He only heard the end about him slitting the pilots throat. He pulled out one of his shivs, he greased his head and started to drag the shiv over the his scalp shaving his head.

Johns walked out of the ship "Bad sign. Shaking like that in this heat."

Johns looked up after throwing up "I thought I said no shivs."

"Shivs? This?" Riddick moved his shiv back and forth, then continued shaving his head. "This is just a personal grooming appliance."

He had made one for Jack as well, but hers was smaller to fit into her small hands. He wanted her to have something to help protect herself with.

OOOOO

Fry was inside the ship flipping switches to run the test to see if, it was ready for take-off. "Thanking you."

Riddick walked in just before the doors were closing. "Looks like we're a few shy. Power cells."

"They're coming." Fry's starting to get scared.

"It's strange, not doing a run-up on the main drive yet. Unless he told you the particulars of my escape."

"I got the quick-and-ugly version."

"You're worried about a repeat."

"It has entered our minds." Fry turned off one of the screens so Riddick couldn't see what was on it.

"I asked what you thought." Riddick got up and Fry's face hoping to intimidate her.

"You scare me. That's what you want to hear, isn't it? Now, can I just get back to work?" He could smell the fear coming off of her.

Fry turned her back to Riddick. "I've been meaning to catch up with you alone. Unrestrained." Riddick take a step, so he would be standing next to her. "You think Johns is a do-right man? You think I could trust him to cut me loose?"

"Why? What did you hear?" Fry was shaking with fear.

"Well guess if it were trickeration, he'd just "X" me out, huh? He'd kill me. Then again...I am worth twice as much alive. You didn't know that?" He could smell the fear coming off of her. "Your Johns ain't a cop. He's got that nickel-slick badge. And that blue uniform. But he's just a merc. And I'm just a payday. That's why he won't kill me, see? The creed is greed."

"Don't waste my time. We're not gonna turn on each other, no matter how hard you try." Fry walk back to the ship's console. She needed to finish the reboot before launch, it also helped to get away from Riddick. He was scaring her.

I don't truly know what's gonna happen  
when the lights go out. Carolyn.  
But I do know once the dying starts this little psycho-fuck family of ours is gonna rip itself apart." Riddick turned to leave, but before the doors could open he looked back. "Ever wonder why Johns shakes like that? Ask him. Ask why your crew pal had to scream so painfully before he died."

OOOOO

"So who are you really? You're not a cop, are you?" Fry was pissed she put her trust in this man.

"I never said I was." John's started putting away his drugs.

"No, you didn't. You never said you were a hype, either."

"You have a little caffeine in the morning  
and I have a little morphine. So what?"

"Here you got two mornings every day. Wow, were you born lucky."

"It's not a problem unless you're gonna"

Fry cut him off, slimming down one of his bullet casings containing his drugs. "No, it becomes a problem when you let Owens die like that! You have enough drugs here to knock out a mule team."

"Owens was already dead. His brain just hadn't caught on to the fact." John's lean back enjoying his high.

"Is there anything else I should know about you? Johns? You know I, I'm letting you roll the dice on our lives. It is not unreasonable." Fry with starting to see what Riddick meant about just being a Merc.

John's grabbed her hand and placed it on the side of his back, she could feel scar. "You feel that? That's my first run-in with Riddick. He went for the sweet spot and missed. Have they had to leave a piece of the shiv in there, Carolyn, and I can feel it pressing against the cord. So maybe the care and feeding of my nerve endings is my business." He let go of her hands, and sat back enjoying his high.

"It's just that you could've done something and you didn't." Fry turned to leave.

"Yeah, well, look to thine own ass first. Right? Caeolyn?"

"Captain! Captain!" Imam's boys called.

"I'm not your fucking captain." Fry walked out of the building and looked into the sky one of the planets was already starting the eclipses. "What do my eyes see?"

"If we need anything from the crash ship, I suggest we kick on. That sand cat's solar." Shazza ran over to the sand cat to get it started

"Where's Riddick?" Jack called worry about her soulmate.

"Leave him! He wouldn't wait for us!" Riddick jump over the side landing on the back of the sand cat, next to Paris. "I thought we'd lost you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I would love to get comments and if you would like to make suggestions about what would happen next please let me know.

Ch 9

"Johns" Shazza called out for him. He came out of one of the buildings carrying his morphine bullet case. Riddick helped him onto the sand cat.

Jack and Riddick we're on the back of the sand cat on their way back to the crash site. With everyone looking forward, he leaned into his girl, and handed her the shiv he had made for her. " Thank you it's perfect". She smiled at him with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Riddick love the way she blushed, it made him want to protect her even more.

Coming up on the bones that hung over the road Riddick had to point out to Jack so she would not get hit. As the bones fell he knew that would cause a problem on the way back.

Once at the crash site Riddick, Johns, and Imam went to retrieve the cells.

"Where are you going?" Shazza yelled at Paris as he ran to the cargo bay.

"I'm gonna get some things. I'll be a few minutes. You wouldn't leave without me, would you?" Paris ran the rest of the way to the cargo bay.

Riddick came out of the engine room carrying two power cells, John's was right on his heels with another.

The sand cat started to shut down due to lack of light, so Jack jumped up and started wiping off the solar engine glass, allowing more light to reach the power generators. "Shit" Jack watched as the solar engine no longer absorb light.

Imam, and Fry came out with the last power cell. The planet was now in front of the Sun only allowing partial late for them to be able to see. All they could do is stand there and watch the planet move further in front of the Suns.

In the distance you could hear the screeches of the monsters coming out of the ground.

"How many are there?" Johns asked Riddick. He didn't respond to his question.

"Beautiful." He only looked on with amazement.

"Allah!" Imam send out a prayer to his God.

"People, just a suggestion, perhaps you should flee!" Paris yelled from the cargo bay.

The monsters began to come out of the ground and head towards them in a swarm.

"Let's go!" Fry yelled at everyone.

"Come on, run!" Imam said to John's to get him to run.

"Shit!" Shazza yelled before jumping out of the sand cat, and following others.

Riddick was right on Shazza's heels. Jack had made it to the cargo bay so now all he needed to do was make it himself.

"Get down!" Riddick, Shazza, and Hassam dive for the trench to avoid the monsters flying overhead. Once they passed Shazza started to stand. "No!" Before she could get up Riddick grabbed her leg and held her down, But Hassam was too far away to grab, the boy stood up and began to ran.

"Stay there! Stay down!" Jack yelled but the boy did not understand.

Paris grabbed her before she can run out to him. "Come back here." He held her there so she could not get away.

"Hassam!" Imam yelled for his young acolyte. The boy was grabbed by the swarm of monsters. He was carried into the air and ripped into two, all you could hear was his screams of pain as they ate him alive.

The swarm of monsters allowing Riddick and shazza to stand up she looked at him in surprise for he had saved her life. They made there way back to the cargo bay with the others.

Jack first wanted to hug Riddick, but knew she could not not in front of the others. Shazza made it a lot easier when she through her arm around Jack.

"Please I really think we should go inside. We have to be inside to be able to close the door. Let's go!" Paris pushed Jack and Shazza further into the cargo bay.

In the distance, Riddick and Fry still outside of the cargo bay could hear the shrieking of the larger monsters coming out of the ground.

"What is it, Riddick? What is it now?" Fry looks scared she could not see in the dark.

"Like I said, it ain't me you got to worry about." Riddick sat and watched, in his purple tinted night vision, has the monster broke apart they're mud silos and soared into the air.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: My story has started to finally take on a life of its own so please let me know what you think of the changes from the original movie. Please review!

Ch 10

They made it into the cargo bay where they thought they were secure. Only like they had was Johns flashlight. 

"He should've stayed down. If he only would've stayed down, he'd be okay. He wouldn't have died." Jack was upset over another one of her friend's deaths. Shazza was still holding her glad to be alive herself.

"You remember the boneyard? These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet." Johns was being a cynical bastard about Jack's feelings.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jack ignored Johns and I everyone else.

Paris was freaking out. "Are these the only lights we have? Is this everything?" He was asking everybody frantically, as he lit his lighter to provide more light.

Fry remembered and start looking around. "No. There's a cutting torch on the floor here. I just can't find it." Shazza handed her the cutting torch that she was using earlier that day.

"Quiet please, everyone." Imam said then leaned up against the side of the wall to listen.

Jack and Suleiman also place there ears to the wall. They could hear the screeching of the monsters outside.

"Why do they do that? Make that sound?" Jack not understand why they made the sound. Frightened her, but in her mind she needed it would protect her. For that's what soulmates do.

Look at the two kids standing next to him. "Tt's the way they see. With sound reflecting back."

Everyone jumped when they heard screeching and scratching noises from within the cargo bay.

"Could be a breach in the hull. I don't know." Fry said to the others as they all looked into the darkness.

"Come on, Johns. You got the big gauge." Riddick couldn't even see where it was coming from. But he hoped Johns would actually do he said.

John was terrified but he didn't want the others to know. "I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go fuckin' check?"

"I'm not staying here one more second." Paris was heading in the opposite direction away from the others.

Johns grabbed Paris as he ran past him. "Where are you going?" He kept trying to get away from Johns. "Hey! Sit him down." Forcing him to sit.

Fry held him in place by his collar. "You don't know what's out there."

"I know what's in here." Paris mirrored back at fry.

Imam broke open one of the hatches to the other sections of the cargo bay. "Hurry!" He beckoned everyone to go through the hole.

"Now we're trapped in a much smaller space. I hate this!" Paris complain once he was through, they were now in a much smaller section of the cargo bay.

Imam lean back on the door he had just closed. One of the monsters spikes came through the door barely missing his head. He jumped away from the door yelling. But before anybody could react Riddick lit the cutting torch and cut off hole in the opposite wall taking them into another room. With everyone through Riddick past the cutting torch off to fry while John and Imam closed up the hole.

Riddick walked around exploring to see if the area was secure. You came across one of the monsters eating a smaller one. What he did not see was Jack and Suleiman not far behind him.

Riddick turn to melt into the shadows that's when he saw two that were following him. "Extremely bad timing." He put his arm out to put Jack up against the crates, Suleiman followed their lead. "Just don't run." All three looked up when they heard scratching on the crates above, there was another creature coming down above their heads. 

"Don't stop burning." Riddick called to the others hoping they would understand that there was monsters in here.

Jack understood not to move, but Suleiman did not. The boy ran when the creature came too close, Riddick took his opportunity to pull Jack towards him. He was not fast enough and one of the claws got Jack acrost her upper back.

Suleiman was grabbed bye the second creature, the one that was above them smell the blood and followed. This gave Riddick a chance to pick up Jack and run for the others where the light keep young wounded Jack safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: okay this was my first chapter going completely off the script of the movie but don't worry we'll get back on track soon I just had to make everybody realize what was going on. Please review I love reading them it helps me write better too. I'm a big girl I can handle bad reviews as well it helps me learn to improve my writing.

Ch 11

Once they were in a secure area Riddick finally took a look at Jack's back. The wound would need to be tended to her shirt was soaked with blood.

Shazza came up to help. "I would need his shirt off".

Riddick knew this would reveal that Jack was in fact a girl. So he put himself in between Jack and everybody else as he pulled out his shiv, cutting her shirt down the center of her back. Riddick could see the wrappings she wore to bind her breasts.

Before Shazza could say anything Fry came up with a first aid kit. "I found this in some of your stuff Shazza." She froze when she saw the bindings Jack wore. "You're a girl!" She blurted out before thinking.

Riddick could hear the up roar from everybody behind him. Jack just buried her face in Riddick's shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

Johns comes up. "Just great now we have a bleeding kid and no way off this rock. Those things can probably smell blood, so this girl is like a homing beacon for them."

Riddick turning now that Johns to keep him away from Jack. He would not let another man near his future mate. "Don't take another step Johns, I know what you do at those underage whorehouses."

Fry look at Johns with absolute disgust, what else was she going to find out about this man. She stood up and push him away from Riddick and Jack.

"Why are you letting Riddick stay with her, he's gone to those whorehouses to." Johns was pissed.

Jack looked at Riddick. "You went looking for me?"

"Yes sweetheart I did, all I know is you were twelve. And men like me I didn't expect to find a good girl like you, and I don't sleep with underaged girls."

Shazza was focused I'm going through her med kit. She pulled out some needle and thread to help stitch up the gash that the creature had made on Jack. "OK Riddick hold her still this is going to hurt a lot but it needs to be done. I'm sorry all of the sedatives vials are cracked."

Before Shazza could start sewing up the long gash, Fry's stopped her. "John's has morphine." She didn't want to see the girl have to go through that kind of pain.

"I don't trust that man's needles." Jack popped off with. She was ready to endure the pain.

"Jack I have needles in my first aid kit, just all the pain killers vials are broken." Shazza pointed out to reassure the girl.

Johns was mad for he did not want to give up his morphine. But he got a strange feeling that Riddick would rip out his throat if you did not. After handing it over he sat back so he could watch Riddick.

Johns noticed Riddick was acting strange about this whole thing normally he would have just left the kid for dead, but he was being protective. And what he knew of Riddick, the man was only out for himself he never protected anyone.

Shazza gave Jack a shot of morphine before she starts. Jack was leaning on Riddick with her arms over his shoulders to help hold her steady as she was being fixed up.

Riddick had to remove her wrappings because she could not wear stuff that had blood on it. Luckily her sports bra did not get any on it not through the bindings. Now they had another problem on their hands, Jack did not have a shirt anymore. Riddick sighed. "I guess we're both going to be ratted out sweetheart." He took off his shirt and put it on Jack. The shirt with much too long so he slipped small piece in the front so he could be able to tie it in a knot.

When he stood up and turn to face everyone, several of them gasped for no one has ever seen a blue soulmark before. Fry was the first to comment about it. "That's what she said to you." All Riddick could do was nod, so Jack came up and showed them mark as well.

"Allah!" Imam stared at the both of them. "You my friends are not human you are humanoid."

Riddick and Jack just looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean humanoid?"

"Humanoids markings are colored where humans only come in black."

"Well that would explain a lot, but what kind are we?" Jack asked Imam.

"I do not know you're the first humanoid I've ever met beside the Elementals. I will help you find your people once we're off this hell on Earth."

That's when Johns stepped in. "That's a fake you don't have any soul marks every database I've ever read you have no soul marks."

Riddick got in John's face. "I'm a lot smarter than you think I've been wearing fake skin over it for years. That's all I need is some bottom feeder Merc going after my girl. And it never showed up on any of the scans because it was blue."

Fry's stepped in the middle of them. "Let's concentrate on getting off this rock we need to come up with a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So that's three chapters in one day I'm going to roll. So please review I'll keep posting as much as I can and to all of you who love my story please keep reading.

Ch 12

Everyone was sitting around the cutting torch like if it was a campfire. Jack had fallen asleep in Riddick lap. The morphine had really knocked her out.

"So we've got one cutting torch. We've got two hand lights. There's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship." Fry asked looking around at everybody.

Paris was the first answer. "Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns rather well."

"How many bottles you got?" Fry ask.

"I don't know. Maybe 10."

"Johns, you've got some flares. Maybe we got enough light." Fry looked at him.

"Enough for fuckin' what?" Johns shot back.

"We stick to the plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff. We're off this rock." Fry knew if they stayed they would be dead.

Paris stood up. "I hate to ruin a beautiful theory  
with an ugly fact but that sand cat is solar. It won't run at night."

"So we carry the cells. We drag them. Whatever it takes." 

Johns was scared and he didn't want the others to know. "All right. Now how long can this last? A few hours? A day, tops?"

Imam was moving around his prayer beads. "I have the impression from the model. The two planets were moving as one and there would be a lasting darkness."

"These suns gotta come up sometime. If these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight and let the sun come up." Johns was trying to take control he did not want to go out in the dark.

"I'm sure somebody else said that locked inside that coring room." 

"We need to think about everybody, especially the girl. She'll be scared out there in the dark." John pointed at Jack.

"He's afraid I can smell it." Jack said still asleep in Riddick's arms. That made Riddick snicker knowing his girl can smell the fear on Johns.

"Don't use her like that. As a smoke screen. Deal with your fear." Fly pointed out.

"Why don't you shut up for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide?" Johns was getting mad he was losing control.

"I'm waiting. How much do you weigh?" Fry was tired of John's shit.

"What's it matter?"

"How much?" Fry wanted her answer.

"Around 79 kilos." John seemed smug about his answer.

"You're 79 kilos of gutless meat. That's why you can't think of a plan." She wasn't going to take any more shit from him.

"Is that fuckin' right?" John pulled out his gun, but he didn't see how fast Riddick moved Jack and stepped in the way. "Where are you goin'?"

"This solves nothing." Imam didn't want to see them fight.

John had his gun pointed at Riddick's neck and he failed to notice the shiv that was pointing at his crotch until Riddick tap it on his leg. "Okay."

"They're afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be afraid of them." Shazza assured Jack, now that she was awake.

"And you are sure you can get us there? Even in the dark?" Imam asked.

"No, I can't. But he can." Fry look Riddick seeing his eyes shine in the darkness.

OOOOO

"Stay close." Fry whispered. "Okay, wait. Wait!" Fry walk forward shining the cutting torch into passenger bay. She looked back and called out "Riddick."

He came to the front and pulled up his goggles, he can't see any monsters even with his night vision  
"Looks clear." He called out to them.

Johns came forward with his gun, the light on his gun stirred up one of the monsters and it came flying out towards them. He swung his arms back and in the process he hit Riddick making them both fall to the ground. "You said, 'Clear.'" He looked at Reddick.

"I said, 'It looks clear.'"

"What's it look like now?"

Riddick look up. Then looked at Johns."Looks clear."

OOOOO

Once inside everyone started doing their part to get ready. The girls we're getting all of the emergency strip lighting pulled out along with its generator. Paris was putting tops held ropes and all of his spirits. Riddick and Imam we're putting all of the power cell on the sled, Johns was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll be runnin' 10 paces ahead. I want light on my back but not in my eyes." Riddick walked around blocking light from his eyes. "And check your cuts. These bad boys know our blood now." Riddick went up to Shazza. "Go check Jack's back if she's bled at all changed the bandages."

Shazza grab the first aid kit then looked back at Riddick. "You saved me back there because Jack asked you to, is that right." He only gave her an nod.

"Are we actually going to do this?" Paris asked looking out into the darkness.

"We stay together. We keep the light burning. That's all we gotta do to live through this thing." Fry answered his question.

After Shazza finished re bandaging Jack. Jack handed her her O2 tank. "This will help you a lot more than me, I can't even feel the difference anymore."

OOOOO

"Are you ready? Johns Look, we're just wasting light here." Fry found him shooting up on morphine again.

"You give him the cells and the ship and he'll leave you all out there to die. He'll leave all of you. He'll even leave the girl." John didn't believe that Riddick could care for a girl or anyone for that matter.

"I don't get it. What is so goddamn valuable in your life that you're worried about losing? Is there anything at all? Besides your next spike?" She left him hoping him being high will not get them up killed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end so hopefully I'll be able to finish soon. The next scenes going to be a really long one. So please review and I'll post another chapter tomorrow hopefully.

Ch 13

Finally set out heading back to the skiff with Riddick in the lead. No one could see anything for it was too dark. Johns and Imam we're pulling the sled in the front, Jack and Shazza where next leaving Paris and Fry to take up the rear. All six of them had the emergency strip lighting wrapped around them connected to the generator on the sled.

After some time jogging at a slow pace they begin to slow down. Paris with carrying the cutting torch, it started to flicker as it used its last amount of fuel.

Jack kept looking around swearing she saw shadows move, but no one else seemed to see them except for Riddick.

They could hear the creatures squealing all around like they were going to close in on them any minute.

"Stay close." Imam said as he listens to the monsters.

Paris reached into the sled to pull out one of his spirit torches, by doing so he knocked out one of the flares.

"Wait." Jack went to go get it. She pulled the lights off of her so she could reach out for it.

"Jack!" Shazza called out to her but could not reach her. Imam reacted quickly pulling off his own lights and jumping to knock Jack out of the way of one of those creatures that we're swooping down to grab her. 

"Jack!" Fry called out for her this time.

Johns immediately pulled out his gun and started firing at the creatures. He almost got Fry in the face when she went to go see if Jack was okay

One of the creatures swooped very close to Paris's head. "This can't be happening." After he was knocked down he started to crawl away from from the sled. "This can't be happening."

"Paris! Get back here!" Fry yelled at Paris trying to get him to come back to the group. But before they could do anything he pulled the generator off the sled, breaking it making all the lights go out.

"Are you all right?" Imam helped Jack to her feet.

After Paris made some distance away from the group he realize that he had made the lights go out. Now he can hear creatures hissing right before one stab him in the back with they're long sharp tails. Pulling his hand away from his stomach he can feel a warm wetness there. He pulled out his later so he can see what it was, his head was covered in his own blood.

"I was supposed to die in France." He realized that he was going to die on this God awful planet. "I never ever saw France." He took one last big swig from his flask before blowing the liquid across the flames of his lighter stunning many creatures that had surrounded him.

The creature screamed one more time from the light before they descended on to him, eating his flesh while he took his last breath.

Fry lit one of his flares to provide light and also to light some spirit torches. Passing the now lit torches off to Jack and Shazza.

"Well, it's good to see you're okay." Johns said to Riddick as he rejoined the group.

But Riddick was not paying attention he was too busy watching the monsters squawking over there new kill.

"Do I even want to know?" Fry asked Riddick for he was staring off into the darkness watching something. He only answered her with a shrug as he watched Paris being ripped in two. The monsters were fighting over who got to eat the rest of Paris.

Riddick had noticed how several of the creatures we're watching his Jack. He did not want to tell anybody that her wound on her back have been reopened. He can smell her blood, he knew he need to do something drastic to make sure she survived.

Riddick look at Jack, she seemed to be watching what was happening to Paris. That's when he noticed this light shines your eyes. His eyes had already begun to change at her age, he walked up to her to get a better look. She turn to meet his gaze, with her eyes meeting the light of the torches her eyes began to constrict back to her normal dilation. He can no longer see the shine of her pupils.

"Hey princess you still have your goggles." She pulled them out of her pocket to show him that they're still there. "Good because you might need them when we get off this rock your eyes are doing what mine did at your age." He didn't say anything more to her about how the doctor in Butcher Bay made her sign permit. Hopefully if he gave her time her eyes would adjust to be able see both in the dark and the light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to answer Resisting-Moonlight's question yes there will be sequels I'm planning on doing one for every movie. So that will be a total of four stories. I will be taking breaks in between stories.

Ch 14

"Are we gettin' close?" Jack ask Fry. 

Fry was hoping that they were getting close as well she was anxious to get to the skiff."Can we pick up the pace?" She called out to Johns.

Johns got mad at the fact that they weren't pulling the sled he threw his wrote down. They all noticed that they were crossing their own tracks.

"What's this?" Shazza looked confused why would they cross their own tracks.

Johns wanted to know what was going on so he would have to read it and asked. "You want to tell me what's goin' on?"

Fry explain to Jack and Shazza. "We crossed our own tracks."

Imam wanted to know. "Why have we circled?  
Are we lost?" He was becoming impatient with a man leading them.

"Listen." Riddick how to make everybody be quiet but Imam kept talking.

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Listen!" Riddick said louder to drive his point across. Everyone listen to the sound of fluttering of wings screeching of hungry creatures hiding in the darkness. "Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think."

"I think we should go now." Imam suggested wanting to be done with his great hojj. Having already lost all of his acolytes.

Riddick shrugged "I don't know about that. That's death row up there." He turning start walking over to Jack. "Especially with my girl's back bleeding again."

"You gotta be kidding me." Typical Johns thought the girl was going to get them all killed.

She looked over her shoulder trying to see her back. "It must've reopened back there when Imam got me out of the way from the creature.

"Here let me take a look." Shazza grab the first aid kit off the sled hoping there will be enough to patch Jack up one more time.

Shazza patched her up Jack look down feeling like it was her fault but they weren't going to make it. "You could've left me at the ship."

Riddick turn around to give Jack some privacy while he talked to Imam. "They've been nose-open for her ever since we left. In case you haven't noticed, they go off blood."

"Look. This is not gonna work. We're gonna have to go back." Fry was watching as her plan unraveled they weren't going to make it.

"What did you say?" Johns furious he never wanted to leave the crash site, he wanted to wait until the sun came up. He pointed his finger at fry. "You're the one who got us out here and made us into sled dogs."

"I was wrong. I admit it." Fry felt defeated. "Can we just get back to the ship?"

"I don't know, Carolyn. Nice breeze. Wide-open space. I'm starting to enjoy fucking self." Johns seemed to be going a little crazy with rage, for in the back of his mind he knew he was going to die, and he would do anything not to die.

"Are you high again? Just listen to yourself, Johns."

"No, you're right. What's to be afraid of? My life's just a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow.  
So I say, "Mush on." The canyon's only meters and after that it's skiff city. So why don't you butch up, and add more gauze on this fucking kid, and let's go.

"She's the captain. Listen to her." Imam tried to diffuse the fighting.

"Listen to her?" Johns sneered at Fry. "When she was willing to sacrifice us all."

"What's he talking about?" Jack and Shazza asked at the same time.

"This does not help us." Fry knew what John was going to tell, and if he did she would lose all of their trust.

"During the crash she tried to blow the passenger cabin, kill us in our sleep." He said just what she feared he would say.

"Shut your mouth!" She didn't want to hear any more.

"We're fucking disposable. We're just walkin' ghosts to you?"

"Shut your fucking blowhole!" Fry lunged at Johns hoping he would just stop talking. She had regretted every thinking about pulling that lever.

Johns grab her on and threw her to the ground. She had felt sick with herself about the whole pulling lever, it should have been her that died not Owens he was the better half of their soul.

"Fine!" Imam pointed out. "You made your point. We can all be scared."

"How much do you weigh now?" Johns sneered down at Fry. "The verdict's in. The light moves forward." He looked up at Imam, then one of his torches on his leg and headed up to Riddick.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a long one but it was one of the best dramatic scenes in the whole movie so it needed some extra time and effort. I would love it if you guys commented because more comments make me want to write more so please review! review! review!

Ch 15 

Johns was waiting for Riddick to walk past him. "Ain't all of us gonna make it."

Riddick held up his hand to block the light of the flare from his eyes. "Just realize that?"

Johns walked along the Riddick with a smile on his face thinking he was going to play him. "Six of us left. If we could make it through the canyon and lose one, that'd be a feat."

They won't be able to make it without him for Jack did not know how to see in the dark as well as he could. "Not if I'm the one."

"What if you're one of five?"

Both of them stop and look to the side as they heard creatures squealing in the distance.

"I'm listening." Riddick said to get Johns back on track.

The others were following behind pulling the sleigh with the power cells. They were just barely within hearing range, but Jack being humanoid she could hear them just fine.

"What are they doin' up there?" Shazza asked the others.

"They're talking about the canyon, I think. How to get us through." Imam could only hear a couple of words, but got the general idea.

Johns looked back at the others then over at Riddick mentally debating how he's going to get the convict to kill the girl. Having her out of the way would make getting through the canyon a lot easier, and having Riddick kill her everyone would turn against the him. They might even help him chain the convict backup, when he went back on a deal. "Battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies. It's called triage."

"Kept calling it murder when I did it." Riddick just kept walking waiting for the moment strike.

"Either way, I figure it's something you can grab onto."

"Sacrifice play. Hack up a body, leave it at the start of the canyon like a bucket of bait." Riddick said what he knew would work, not that Johns would know he didn't have a animal inside of him that can smell blood.

"Trawl with it. You got extra cable on the sled. We drag the body 40, 50 feet behind us." Johns told Riddick his plan.

Riddick realized that Johns plan would only bring the monsters down on them even more. "Nice embellishment."

"I don't want to feed them. I just want to keep them off our scent." Riddick rolled his eyes John is an idiot that would only bring more monsters to close to them.

"So which one caught your eye?" Riddick turned catching Jack eyes and mouthing 'get back'.

"Don't look. What the hell's wrong with you?" Johns grab Riddick's arm to make him look forward.

Jack reached forward. "Imam, slow down. Just a little more space between us and them."

Johns finally said what he thought was the best plan of action for himself. "All right. Enough of this shit. You do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back." Riddick turn to look at you Johns with murder in his eyes for no one threatened his mate. "It's not too big a job for you, is it? She'll just be a hindrance to you once you're off this rock. Having a little girl follow you around the mercs pick you up a lot faster then I did and she'll probably end up dead."

That was the last straw for Riddick the man was going to die. He already knew that it was going to be hard to protect Jack. But he had a feeling that was she was more like him than anyone ever knew.

"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait." John's death wish had been signed.

"Like who?"

Riddick made his move knocking the flare from John's grasp, and in the same motion taking his gun from his thigh holster. Guns we're not his thing so when he swung around a fire on John's he was too close and miss over his shoulder.

Fry yelled at the others. "Leave the sled! Let's move!"

Jack jumped forward and grab Fry's arm. " No we need to take cover and stay close."

Riddick changed his tactics he was not good with a gun so his goal was to fire off as many shots as he can get so the gun would be empty before the shivs we're drawn.

As soon as they were out of bullets John's attacked by swinging his arm up under Riddick's elbow repeatedly. Finally his elbow gave and dislocated making him released gun.

With one well-placed right hook Johns was on the ground and Riddick very easily relocated his left elbow.

Now this was going to be a hand-to-hand fight with only shivs as their weapons. Riddick removed his lights from his back to ensure they won't be damaged in the fight. As him and Johns circle each other. Both men can hear the creatures hissing just outside of their circle of light. 

Riddick pulled out his deadly carved shiv. "One rule." With one deadly strike Riddick how to remove the ship from John's hand, then back handed him across his face with his freehand. "Stay in the light."

John's swing his baton at Riddick's legs knocking him on his back, grabbing the shiv.

"Remember that moment?" Riddick was too strong for John's breaking his hold, and taking back his shiv. He swung around gracefully slicing the Merc across his back leaving a wound much worse than Jack's.

Johns grown in pain as he fell to the ground.

Riddick walked over and picked up his lights. "Should've never taken the chains off. Johns. You were one brave fuck before." John's was trying to load his empty gun. "You were really bad-ass. The chains. The gauge. The badge. I told you to ghost me." Johns was finally able to stand but the light source was gone. The flare had gone out and Riddick was now gone. All he had was the flashlight on his gun to see where he was aiming.

Without the lights to keep the creatures at bay the screeching came closer until one swooped in and knocking John's to the ground. He was quickly back on his feet, with the light on his gun he can see movement coming towards him. He did not react fast enough for the creature plunged its tail through his chest, then lean forward and bit his head off.

Riddick watch to make sure his bait was planted.

OOOOO

Riddick found the others hidden behind one of the bones of the long-dead victims of the creatures of this planet. "You didn't let them go back to the ship to huddle together until the lights burn out?" Jack shook her head no with a big smile on her face.

But Fry was afraid of him. "Get away from us."

Riddick look from Jack to Fry and the others. "Till you can't see what's eating you. That the big plan? At least my girl understood that."

Imam had to ask what everyone was thinking. "Where's Johns?"

"Which half?" Riddick answered then looked Jack. "Did you hear what he wanted to do to you?"

"Yes I heard and I'm glad he's dead little too quick in my opinion." Everyone was surprised by Jack's answer.

Shazza came up and looked at Jack. "What was it that he said that would make you wish for him to have a painful death?"

He wanted Riddick to kill me. Then drag my body behind as you make your way through the canyon just to draw the creatures away. He was such a coward, he probably thought that if Riddick killed me all of you would turn on him." She pointed her thumb Riddick. "Making it easy to turn him in for the bounty."

Jack started to get tears in her eyes. "Don't you cry, Sweetheart. Don't you dare."

"The son of a bitch wanted to use me against you that's why we weren't telling anybody about our soul marks." Riddick put his arms around Jack keeping in mind of her wounded back. She cuddled into his naked chest taking deep calming breaths of his masculine scent. He too burying his face into her shoulder and held her as she cried. He could smell her scent it reminded him of lavender, it was very calming to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's two chapters in one day I hope you guys enjoy this. Keep in mind that Jack's flashlight did not get broken like it did in the movie. Review review review please!

Ch 16

Riddick walked up to one of the remains of the creatures that have been eating his fellow survivors. He held up one of the Fallen sided of its head, leaning in close to its face looking back and forth. "Blind spot."

"Shall we pray together?" Imam interrupted Riddick making him drop the bone. "I have already prayed with the others." Riddick went back to tying the power cells together with the cable. Hoping Imam would leave him alone. "It is painless."

Riddick finally looked at him. "It's pointless."

Imam jump to conclusions. "Because you do not believe in God does not mean God does not believe in you."

Something inside Riddick wanted to show the holy man who he really was now that Johns was out of the way he didn't feel so threatened. "Think someone can spend half their life in the slam with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he could start out in some trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe? Got it all wrong, Holy Man. I absolutely believe in God. And I absolutely hate the fucker."

"He is with us nonetheless." Imam could see great things coming from this man because every moment that he has come across he has overcome. He did not turn away from God, that gave Imam help.

"All your boys are already dead. How much faith do you have left, Father?" What Riddick said made Imam understand how Riddick saw the world and its cruelty.

OOOOO

Creatures shriek as the group approached the canyon, they could hear them smashing they're hammer heads together.

Riddick was in the front with his goggles up. "Only see one way. That way." He pointed out in front of them down the center of the canyon. "It's the only way off this rock. Just keep my girl between you." He headed back to where the cells were.

"What about the cells?" Imam asked.

"I'll take those." Riddick put his goggles down because the light was going to be in front of him his eyes are already burning from having so much light. "Move."

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Fry asked.

But instead of answering her he yelled at all of them. "Move!"

About halfway through the canyon a swarm of small creatures came flying at them, several of them caught on fire as they flew too close to the flames. Riddick had to dodge them as they flew past him.

Couple minutes later what appeared to be blue rain started to fall down upon them. "Do not look up!"

Shazza did not listen and looked up. "They're killing each other!" Riddick had to push her out of the way to keep one from falling on her.

They finally came up to with the sand cat had not the bones into the canyon floor. There was several dead bodies other creatures when you trouble strong over the bones making it even harder to get through.

Riddick came up with the cells. "Move! Keep moving!" He urged them forward if they stopped they died. "Keep moving!" He moved on ahead to help move the bones.

They were almost through the bone field when Shazza moved a bone in the wrong direction causing a much larger one to fall on her ankle pinning her to the spot. Imam help to move the bone.

Riddick have moved on ahead, Jack called "Riddick! Wait!" He kept moving. "Riddick!"

Before he could turn around to tell her to keep up, screeching could be heard coming from above. Jack dove underneath one of the larger bones.

The creature broke the bone above her, she went down dropping her flashlight, and make the bone come down on her even more. She screamed as it hammered its head down trying to get to her.

Without even thinking Riddick remove his goggles and turn and ran towards the beast that was hurting soulmate. He grabbed onto it's clawed hands holding them away from his face. While it tried to bite at him. It pulled back its hammerhead just enough for Riddick to move both clawed hands to one of his so he could grab his shiv. With several well-placed slices creatures insides spilled the ground killing it within seconds.

Just to be sure Riddick stepped forward grabbing both sides of its hammerhead and twisting it until he hurts the bones break and its neck. "He did not know who he was fuckin' with."

Everybody stood there staring with absolute surprise written across their faces, for this man had taken on a monster with his bare hands and won.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing that last paragraph. So Fry I didn't have to come get him it was Jack that made him see his humanity. Review review review.

Riddick with no lead pulling the cells behind him. Everyone slow down when they could feel small raindrops on their skin, in a matter of minutes the sprinkles turned into full-blown rain. "Oh, no." Shazza and Fry kept putting their hands over their torches to keep the water from putting them out.

Riddick look back at Imam and laughed. "So, where the hell's your God now?"

Everyone ran to the side of the cliff trying to keep the torches from going out. While Riddick trying to gain some ground to see how much further it was till they made it to the opening of the canyon before they made it to the skiff.

"Riddick! Are we close? Just tell me that the settlement is right up there!" Fry yelled looking away from Shazza and Jack.

"We can't make it." He said just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Out of the corner of Jack eye she saw movement getting too close to Shazza. With reflexes she did not know she had she pulled out her shiv and lunged at it. She managed to cut off the end of one of the creatures tale before it wraps around Shazza's neck.

Everyone was staring at Jack while she was just staring at her hand that was covered in blue blood.

Shazza snap her out of her stupor. "Thank you! You save my life again." She was referring to how Riddick saved her because Jack thought she was motherly.

Before there could be any more attacks Riddick found a cave, moving the rock away from the face he called to the others. "Hide here! Now!" He pushed everyone in except for Jack. Then once they were all inside pushing the rock back in front of the face to protect them for many more creatures.

Before Riddick pulled Jack away he heard her say to the others. "We'll be back I promise." He could hear the truth nest in her voice.

He pulls her flashlight from her shaking wet hands in fastens it to her back using her some of her bandages the hold it in place. "Light on our backs not in our eyes." He smiles at her as they move over to the power cells. Now with the light out of her eyes her eyes began to dialate showing more of the shine in her pupils. "Let's move."

Together they both start poll the cells up the slippery slope out of the canyon down to the settlement.

Once Jack and Riddick had made it to the skiff, he immediately started hooking up the power cells.

Jack got his arm before he could head to the Pilot's chair. "I promised them that we would go back. Help me find some more light so we can go back, we can't leave them behind. Please." She had tears in her eyes hoping that he would listen to her.

She thought he was going to say no so before he could say it she gripped his arm tighter. " I'll just go back myself you could wait can't you won't kill you to wait." Her tears are drying up they were turning into pure rage. "Come on. Riddick. There's gotta be some part of you that wants to rejoin the human race."

He looked in her shining eyes that almost matched his own. "Truthfully, I wouldn't know how."

"I'll go back by myself." She turned getting ready to leave picking up his lights on the way out.

"I got a better idea. You stay on the ship and I'll go back. You are bleeding still, so if you staying here I'll have a better chance of bringing them back."

"What if you don't come back, I won't leave without you." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'll come back and find you."

"We're not leaving anyone on this rock with those things." He put his hands on each side of her face leaning in and touching his forehead to hers.

"You'd die for them?" She asked him with tears running down her face.

"No but I'll die for you." He knew it was wrong to kiss her but he chose to do it anyways, he was afraid he would never see her again. He would not be the monster he wants was so he would go back for them so he can be the man that she deserved. His lips lingered only for a brief moment before I pulled away. " I love you, and I'll see you soon."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of my rewrite for Pitch Black I'll be starting the sequel soon for The Chronicles of Riddick Dark Fury.
> 
> I would love it if you guys left reviews about what you thought for the overall story and I can keep in mind some suggestions before starting the next story.

Ch 18

The last of torch finally went out casting them into darkness. After short time little bugs on the ceiling begin to blow. All of the bugs were collected and placed into one of the jars. "That was the last one." Shazza said to the other two.

Before they could do anything else they heard the rock shift in front of the cave, it move to the side revealing Riddick. "Never had a doubt. Jack." Shazza try to look past Riddick. "Where is she?"

"I made her stay back at the ship. Now anyone not ready for this?"

"There is my God, Mr. Riddick." Imam looked at the man that had changed so much sense crashing on this planet.

After everyone was out of the cave Riddick placed his strap of lights on Shazza. Fry took the light that Jack had while Imam carry the bottle of glowing larva.

"We're going to do this at a run soon as we make it over the hill the settlements right there. There's no stopping unless I say so and be ready to move at a moment's notice." They set off at a slight run.

After running they came around a corner and Riddick shot out his arm to make them stop. He crouch down along the cavern walls and the others followed. He could see four monsters and as soon as they backed away enough from each other, he grabbed onto Fry's hand and they made a break for it. 

All four of them made it to the base of the hill. "Don't stop! Come on! Move! You know the way!" He helped all of them up the hill. The ground was slippery from the rain, he had to help push some of them up to keep them from sliding back down.

As they're running to the skiff, Riddick ran a different direction, because he was cut off from the others by a monster flying down from above.

He managed to get right up in its face in it's blind spot. He move with the creature back and forth staying in its blind spot relying on his animal instincts. Right when he thought he was home free almost ready to slip away from it when it wasn't looking another one came down blocking his exit.

OOOOO

They finally made it to the ship, Jack was standing there waiting for them. "On board. Come on. Get on." Once everyone was on board she looked around for Riddick not seeing him anywhere. "Where is he?"

"Come." Imam tried to get her back on the ship. He walked up to her trying to get her to get on the ship, but she wouldn't budge.

"Wait." Riddick yelled in the distance. Jack broke from Imam's grasp and ran towards Riddick into the darkness. She carried no light but she could still see where she was going.

She finally found him he was barely standing. She got up underneath one of his arms to help him support himself. That's when she looked down and saw that his leg had a deep gashes. The creature must have gotten his leg.

"Okay. Hold onto me. We're gonna get out of here.  
Okay. I got you. We'll get out of here together I promise." They started make their way back to the skiff.

Riddick all the sudden drag Jack to the ground, making the creature just barely missed them as it flew overhead. "You're not allowed die for me sweetheart so get back to the skiff."

"And I'm not going back without you. So get up and lets go." That's when the creature circled back around and landed in front of them. Riddick let go of Jack and stood on his good leg pulling out his shiv. But before he could do anything Jack had hers out and ran towards it slitting the stomach open upwards all the way up to the bottom of its jaw. It's guts and blood fell out all over the ground at her feet.

As the creature was coming down with its last bit of strength it reached forward dragging its claws across Jack shoulder. She screamed in pain.

Riddick had forgotten all about the pain in his leg and started pulling her towards the skiff. "Don't you ever do something like that again. Not for me!"

They both made it back to the skiff once they walked into the light, Shazza, Fry and Imam ran forward to help them on to the skin.

Shazza immediately started trying to fix up Jack. After her shoulder and back was clean and rebandage. "Jack you can open your eyes now."

"No it's too bright. Go fix up Riddick now I'll be okay." Shazza listen to Jack. Telling herself she would come back to her to make sure she was okay.

"With so much prayer to make up for I scarcely know where to begin."

"I know where I'd start." Jack said still with her eyes closed.

Shazza finished patching up Riddick's leg before going back to see if Jacks eyes were okay.

Riddick went to the pilot's seat. Fry was occupying the copilot's chair, she still seemed a little frazzled from the hole ordeal.

He was powering up the ship, turning on the headlights, then all of sudden he stopped and look back at Jack noticing that her eyes are still closed. He turned off all the lights and continue powering up skiff.

Jack just barely started to crack her eyes open. "What are you doing?" She asked Riddick. "Can we just get the hell out of here now?" They could hear the scratching of the creatures climbing onto this skiff.

"We can't leave without saying good night." Riddick powered up the engines right after several of them climbed onto the front glass. Punching the engines into full gear, they could hear the screams and cries of the creatures around the ship dying from the afterburners. As they flew through the sky they hit several more killing them on impact as they made into the outer atmosphere.

"A lot of questions, whoever we run into. So, what the hell do we tell them about you?" Fry asked him.

"We could even run in to a merc ship." Everyone looked at Jack finally seeing her with her eyes open, the pools of silver looking back at them.

"Tell them Riddick's dead. He died somewhere on that planet." He said the fry before looking back at Jack. "And if it's merc's Jack and I are just natives you picked up."

"Jack sweetie are your eyes okay they look like Riddick's." Shazza said as she looked at Jack's eyes.

But before Jack could answer Riddick did it for her. "Mine never stay that way for long when I was young until I had the doctor do something to them. I still don't really know what he did he seemed kind of shock about the results."

Imam leaned forward. "We could have a doctor look at both of your eyes when we get to New Mecca. Maybe you'll both be able to see in the light and the dark when it's all done."

THE END


End file.
